Fruits of Ambition
by Pandora's Box-cutter
Summary: A series of crossover oneshots, featuring some AU, non-AU, and character insertion elements. Rated T for occasional strong language.


Pre-story notes nobody's going to read: So, this is my first fic, a crossover. I heard they're difficult to pull off well, but I'm hoping this'll be good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This one claims none of the fictional works cited, parodied, or written about in the following fic. Please do not file a lawsuit for this one has no money and does not enjoy prison.

* * *

"**Fruits of Ambition"  
**_- Pandora's Box-cutter_

Lost

* * *

"_... I'll get our bodies back..."_

* * *

"Here for your next assignment, are you?"

The newcomer failed to suppress the wry scowl forming on his face as he approached his benefactor.

V.V. merely smirked at the expression, not in the least intimidated by his 'employee's demeanor.

He was only little taller than the immortal child and appeared only just a few years older (aesthetically, of course). Golden eyes matched the color of the boy's braided hair, with a crimson red cloak worn over his black shirt and pants.

V.V. gestured to an envelope on a nearby desk, watching with mild amusement as the young blond boy snatched it with visible impatience.

The boy scanned through the contents of the envelope, sifting through pictures, articles, and detailed tidbits of information regarding what would be his next assignment.

"The commotion in Area Eleven has escalated far worse than we had anticipated,"

"What? The 'Great Britannian military' can't handle a small revolt on a tiny island?" he quipped sarcastically. His was a voice that held no love nor respect for the immortal.

He made a condescending shrug of his arms and grinned as he continued, "And now they're so desperate that they're sending kids to fight their battles? Talk about a shortage of manpower,"

If V.V. had been bothered by the statement, he didn't show it. "On the surface, you will be acting as an agent under the Britannian nobility that will be observing the goings-on of Area Eleven and assist if necessary. That should give you enough leeway to do as you like. Your real mission is to seek out what we believe to be a Geass-user in the Area. As you've seen in the envelope, our intelligence suspects that this Geass-user is, if not the person in the picture, then closely associated with him."

The boy peered at the pictures in the envelope again, recognizing the man in question from news reports regarding Area Eleven.

"Your objective is to confirm this Geass-user's identity, whereabouts, and the power of his Geass, if possible. Feel free to assist in the matters of the terrorist uprisings there," V.V. smirked once more as he continued: "Do you accept this assignment?"

An illusion of choice. Of course he'd accept.

If possible, the boy's scowl deepened, discarding the choice insults that threatened to come out of his mouth, and instead asked: "If I do this... I can look at your archives?"

Again, the immortal child's smirk was less than inviting. "Why, of course. Surely, you didn't think we wouldn't reward your efforts? If you do well enough, I'm sure our researchers can find a way of utilizing your powers to restore your moth-"

"Don't you _fucking_ dare!" he cut-in, his teeth gnashing together so hard one could hear it. "I'll do your damned job! You just live up to your end and leave it at that!"

"You forget, Edward Elric," V.V. began with a hint of menace and authority, "-who it was that gave you your wonderful gift?"

Edward seethed, the blond's fist clenching with rage. "'Wonderful gift'!? This 'gift' is the entire reason I'm even acting as your damned dog!"

"But wasn't it _you_ that decided to misuse it? Was it not _your_ fault that you and your family have become _damaged_?"

Edward's anger continued to boil, but he remained silent.

After a moment's pause, V.V. turned to leave, still wearing that insufferable smile. "You are dismissed, Edward Elric. Your transport will be arranged shortly."

Edward waited for the misleadingly-young Code-bearer to retreat to some distance before promptly smashing the desk the envelope had been on with his right hand, effectively reducing the strong wooden structure into fine dust. After that brief burst of anger, he stalked off without a word.

_That is right... As much as you rebel, you are mine... Edward Elric..._

* * *

"Oho~"

Lloyd Asplund regarded the young Elric curiously, leaning down to better observe him. Edward stared back at the strange bespectacled scientist with a hint of agitation. Behind the eccentric researcher was his assistant, Cecile Croomy, who looked exasperated and slightly embarrassed at her colleague's behavior.

"So _this_ is the pilot of that strange knightmare in the hangar," Lloyd crooned in his usual mirthful intonation. "Much younger than I expected. Smaller too."

Lloyd suddenly found himself weightless as the world spun around him in rapid velocity.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT MIDGET!?"

Cecile watched in mixed amazement and bewilderment as the enraged young (and admittedly shorter-than-average) boy effortlessly lifted the much older man and spun him like a top. "A-ah! Sir Elric, please forgive him! He isn't very mindful of what he says a lot of the time!"

* * *

"Ehehe~ Much stronger than I'd imagined, as well..."

Lloyd had fortunately managed to get away with only a small head injury from the momentum of being abruptly released from the irate blond's hold.

Ed, though still a little irate at the 'short' comment, was more upset with something else: "Who told you you could check out my knightmare?"

"Ah~ My apologies, littl- er... _Sir_ Edward. It's an unfamiliar model and I was, ah... curious..." Though he said that, the platinum-haired scientist didn't look in the least apologetic as he grinned playfully.

Cecile decided to be the voice of reason. "Our deepest apologies, Sir Elric. If it helps, we didn't go beyond the standard knightmare checks."

"You didn't look in the cockpit, did you?"

"We didn't get the chan-" An elbow to his side, courtesy of one 'concerned' research assistant, momentarily prevented Lloyd from finishing his sentence. "Err... No, of course not."

Ed nodded, satisfied that the two hadn't poked any further.

The group made their way to the hangar, Ed immediately seeking out one knightmare that was very distinct from the rest.

Colored in unusual gunmetal grey, the massive mechanized armor was nothing like the other standard models surrounding it. The chassis was bulky, layered with heavily padded steel. The knightmare didn't look like it had any weapon system to speak of beyond its reinforced arms and legs. Its shoulders sported large protruding spikes, three on each shoulder, that doubled as Slash Harkens. The head was designed with a broad 'chin', its 'forehead' outfitted with another spike, and a white tassel extending from its top.

It looked more like a giant suit of armor than it did a technologically-advanced war-machine. It did, however, give justice to the label **Knight**mare.

"Such a unique marvel, it is." Lloyd noted with mirth. "No known model line; no designation number; not even a manufacturer brand. Even the design itself has no defini-"

"Alphonse."

Lloyd blinked at Ed's sudden interruption. "Pardon?"

The young blond didn't look away from his knightmare. "His name is Alphonse."

Using the control panel adjacent his knightmare, Ed summoned a boarding platform and climbed atop to enter the cockpit.

"Sir Elric!" Cecile called after him. "Where are you going!?"

"Just going out for a while! I'll be back!" Ed replied, closing the cockpit.

"But-!"

The young Elric paid her no heed as the knightmare activated and proceeded to step out of the hangar bay, alarming many of the technicians on duty of its impromptu exit.

Lloyd merely looked on with increasing interest. "Hmmm~"

"What is it?"

"Did you notice-" The smile on his lips grew even wider. "-that his 'Alphonse' has no energy filler?"

* * *

"Brother..."

"Yeah, Al?"

"That Cecile lady... She seems really nice..."

"Don't tell me you like her, Al?"

The monitors of the cockpit briefly took on a pink shade.

Ed sighed, then smiled.

He lounged lazily on his seat, the knightmare seemingly moving on its own.

"... What did V.V. say?" The mechanical voice echoed from the audio speakers of the cockpit.

The older Elric brother stared ruefully at his right hand. "... This is the last one, Al. We do this, and we can find out how to get our bodies back."

"What do we have to do?"

Ed retrieved the envelope he'd received from V.V. and pulled out a picture: a mysterious figure in black, with a signature black mask. "We find the man that calls himself 'Zero', leader of the Black Knights..."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Woo. First fic done. That was harder than I thought. Hope you all enjoyed it.

This particular incarnation may or may not warrant a continuation, depending on requests. In the meantime, I'm open to any suggestions, comments, and criticisms.

~Pandora's Box-cutter


End file.
